


Rabid

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: I guess we’re infected by the same disease(Papyrus has a rough day)





	Rabid

It's been an hour since the police left with your grandpa and brother. You can still hear the sirens and screams in the distance. You're sitting on the front step, watching a dog lap silver liquid out of the sidewalk stream. Its eyes move to you and you stare back. 

The wind feels like razors on your bare skin yet you don't move. You can hear Ms. Toriel in the house behind you, pretending to read her book. She had asked that you come inside earlier, but can only watch you with concern. You focus on the dog. You've never seen your brother cry before.

There's the abrupt sound of papers crinkling as Ms. Toriel's phone wails an upbeat melody. You're not trying to listen in but, the rest of the world has gone silent.

"...No... I don't... that's not the best idea..." She lowers her voice, but you can still make out your brother's name.

You stand up, ignoring the achy numbness in your limbs. Ms. Toriel has moved from her chair to the kitchen. Her back is to you as she mumbles an argument into her phone. You stand behind her, swaying as you wait for the conversation to end. Finally, she hangs up, allowing her arm to fall to her side as the other comes up to massage a temple.

She turns around and almost screams, "Oh! Papyrus! I did not hear you come in."

"I..." You clear your throat, "I need to see my brother."

Ms. Toriel presses her lips together and places her phone on a nearby bookshelf, "You are shivering, Dear. I'll fetch you a blanket."

She's gone for a second. Long enough to retrieve a puffy blanket from the linen closest. She leads you to the couch and wraps you up.

"There you are. Would you like some hot chocolate as well?"

"I want to see my brother."

Ms. Toriel's smile crinkles, "We'll talk about that later, Papyrus." She turns, this time going to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

You push the blanket off of your lap, following her to the stove.

"Would you like marshm-"

"Ms. Toriel," You voice comes out more of a hiss than a shriek, "Please!"

She looks away from you, before sighing then leading you to the kitchen table. The chair is too big without your brother pressed up beside you.

"Listen Dear, I... and several others agree, that you and your brother need to spend a little time apart. Especially after- after what occurred today."

They made him cry.

"He needs me!” You’re gasping, “I'm the only one who can protect him!" 

"He needs help, Papyrus. He hurt you."

Your entire body throbs with pain and sudden dizzying rage. There's tears streaming from your swollen eye, "Sans would never hurt me! He can't!"

Ms. Toriel lays a hand on yours', "Calm d-"  
You yank your hand away, banging it on the table.

"He needs me!" You shriek, "He'll die without me!"

**Author's Note:**

> i’m slowly rewriting this series! it’s my baby and i refuse to orphan it


End file.
